Hewie's attitude
by Cammywhite
Summary: This story takes place a few days after Fiona entered Belli castle, it records a event between Fiona and Hewie.


"Hewie this way!" yelled Fiona. "Ah, Im getting sick of her voice, Hewie this, Hewie that, can't she just shut up." Hewie thought to himself as he followed Fiona. "Hewie come on!" "Ok princess...god she needs to shut up and learn that everything she tells me I don't haft to do...Oh yeah I forgot im a dog! Im soppost to be loyal!" Fiona had a hard time breathing from all the running she did, so she sat down on some stairs to rested. "Ah finally she stopped running, yeah rest those legs of yours Fiona, while i haft to stand up and wait for you to tell me to sit down!" Hewie closed his eyes in anger waiting to see if Fiona would tell him to sit. " Your a good boy Hewie." Said Fiona as she petted Hewie behind the ears. "Ah, behind the ears, that's it..." After Fiona scratched Hewie behind the ears she yawned and proposed that they should find a spot to sleep for the night,since she was getting very tierd.

"Come on Hewie let's find a place to sleep." "Ah, finally she's making sense." Fiona and Hewie searched the castle for a place to rest while evoiding anyone or anything who could cause a threat. Fiona finally found a unlocked door which led into a guest bedroom, Fiona walked around the room quickly looking for any traps or peep holes, after she looked and found nothing she locked up the doors and put up a blockade so no one could break in the room, she sat on the bed and looked at Hewie. "Hewie you've been a good boy lately go fetch!" Fiona threw a ball to the other side of the room. "Do you really think im going to go get that?" Thought Hewie to himself. "Hewie go get it boy!" Hewie looked at Fiona with a seriouse face. "Hewie your soppost to go get the ball!" Hewie just laid his head on the floor."Oh nevermind i'll get it you stubborn dog." "STUBBORN! I'VE BEEN LISTENING TO ALL YOUR ORDERS AND YOU CALL ME STUBBORN!" Angerly thought Hewie as he let out a gruff. Fiona got the ball and when she was walking back to the bed Hewie jumped on the bed and sat on it. "Hewie get off the bed that's where i sleep! You get the floor boy." "Uh no. I worked my butt off for you, i saved your hind from those crazy people back there and you make me sleep on the floor?" "Hewie get off now!" Fiona slapped Hewie's butt and yelled at him to get off. Hewie charged at Fiona from the bed but she dodged him and he landed on the floor. Hewie turned around and jumped on Fiona and knocked her to the floor"HEWIE! STOP PLEASE!" Yelled Fiona as Hewie jumped on her and started biting her arm. Hewie jumped off of Fiona and ran up to the bed and jumped on it. Fiona started to cry, she grabbed her arm got off her back and ran to the other side of the room, she looked at Hewie as he lied on the bed. "Hewie, what's wrong with you!" Cried Fiona. "This is my bed, you get the floor. Me bed, you floor." Thought Hewie to himself, as Fiona stumbled to get on her feet, Hewie got on all four and started to growl at Fiona as she stood up. Fiona appraoched Hewie growling and she looked at him and said. "I don't know why you are acting like this, but you can have the bed for tonight...but remember this, no more bed after tonight." Hewie snerked. "Now Hewie turn around...I don't want you watching me while i change." Fiona walked to the closet and got out a piece of cloth and she wrapped it around her bloody arm so she could stop the bleeding, then she got out a night gown. "Hewie no peeking" "Yeah, like i care to see you nake-." Hewie's sentence was cut off short by Fionas undressing.

Later that night.

"Ah...no...uhh...mum...dad..." grumbled Fiona in her sleep. "She still won't shut up and she's sleeping!" thought Hewie, as he looked at Fiona, he noticed she was sweating and mumbling more words, he wonderd what was going though her mind. He watched her shiver and reach for blankets that wern't there. Hewie looked at cloth on her arm and saw the trails of tried up blood, he started to think about what he did that day, he jumped off the bed and looked at Fiona's white cold face, he licked the wound on her arm and laid next to her, hoping to warm her up. He closed his eyes and admitted to himself that how he treated her that day was mean, he knew he needed her as much as she needed him, after all she saved him and he saved her. Just before he fell asleep he felt someone scratch his head and heard:"I forgive you Hewie, I wasn't treating you right, I asked you for to much and i didn't let you rest, and im sorry,but Hewie you should never act like that, its scared me." Fiona felt Hewie lick her hand, then she smiled and gave Hewie a piece of beef jurky, Hewie licked it out of her hand and then licked her face, Fiona giggled and kissed Hewie on the head. "Good boy."


End file.
